Sentimientos ocultos en Tamakoma
by xUzumakiKuramax
Summary: Aquella tarde Konami y Karasuma se quedaron solos en la base de Tamakoma, pero esta vez... Karasuma no tenía intención de bromear con su compañera como hacía de costumbre...
Sabía de antemano que aquella podría acabar siendo una tarde bastante incómoda por llamarla de alguna manera, pues para empezar, le había tocado encargarse de una de las tareas que menos le agradaban y tampoco veía muy apropiado que alguien de su rango tuviera que encargarse de algo como aquello, pero de vez en cuando era lo que tocaba hacer, así que hoy se pasaría el resto de la tarde encerrada en la base de Tamakoma revisando unos informes, y por si aquello no fuera ya suficiente, se había quedado sola junto a uno de sus compañeros de equipo el cual misteriosamente se ofreció para ayudarla.

Podría apreciarse a simple vista lo tenso que estaba el ambiente en aquella habitación, estaba sentada sobre uno de los sofás repasando unos informes mientras que enfrente, su compañero se encontraba sentado sobre otro sofá haciendo lo mismo que ella, en silencio, sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada de los folios que sujetaba entre sus manos.

Pero así era imposible concentrarse, al menos para ella, pues desde siempre, aquel compañero suyo se había dedicado a bromear y a molestarle, con bromas que ni un niño picaría pero lo nerviosa que le ponía siempre su presencia acababa haciendo que se lo creyera todo, por lo tanto, estaba convencida de que aprovecharía la mínima oportunidad para intentar bromear como acostumbraba a hacer siempre.

Entonces terminó de repasar el informe que había estado leyendo, fue a dejarlo sobre la mesa que tenía delante repleta de los numerosos informes que todavía le quedaban por revisar cuando algo sucedió, algo de lo que no fue consciente hasta que no lo sintió en su propia piel, pues fue también en ese preciso instante, cuando su compañero dejó también su informe sobre la mesa lo cual provocó que las manos de ambos se rozaran.

¡Karasuma! - apartó su mano repentinamente hacia atrás al mismo tiempo en que le dedicaba una de sus repentinas llamadas de atención al igual que cuando se burlaba de ella. - ¡Ve con más cuidado! ¡Baka baka baka!

Pero de alguna manera, volvió a sentirse igual que siempre, empezó a notar sus mejillas sonrojadas y no precisamente por haberse alterado, aquel ligero pinchazo en su pecho volvió a estar presente, y ni siquiera fue consciente de que todavía permanecía en aquella ridícula postura en la que se había quedado al retirar su mano.

¿Konami?...

Se quedó mirando a su compañera tras aquella repentina reacción, lo cual hizo que Konami se pusiera todavía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

¿Qué e-estás m-mirando?... - desvió su mirada hacia otro lado intentando disimular lo sonrojadas que se encontraban sus mejillas mientras que su voz empezó a sonar algo temblorosa, se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba poniéndose, algo que incluso ella misma desconocía el motivo por el cual actuaba así.

Entonces parecía haber llegado uno de esos momentos que tanto le incomodaban, se encontraba tan avergonzada sin motivo aparente que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar hacia adelante en el momento en que su compañero se levantó del sofá, pero tampoco fue necesario para hacerse una idea de lo que pretendía, sabía de antemano que este era uno de esos momentos en los que Karasuma intentaría reírse de ella.

Volvió a desviar su mirada hacia otro lado mientras que su compañero se sentaba junto a ella, no quería ni mirarle, en cierto modo se sentía como enfadada, y aunque sabía lo que pretendía, de alguna manera no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa cuando le tenía tan cerca, y esta vez, todavía estaba más cerca que nunca.

¿Y a-ahora qué?... ¿Vas a r-reirte d-de mí cómo haces s-siempre? - no dejaba de tartamudear, continuaba sintiendo lo cálidas que se encontraban sus mejillas mientras esperaba la broma de su compañero.

Pero aquella broma jamás ocurrió, a pesar de que en un principio, fuera de esperar que Konami se pensara que estaba bromeando con ella al igual que hacía siempre, pues de pronto sintió como uno de los brazos de su compañero empezaba a deslizarse por sus hombros y su por su cuello como si llevara intención de abrazarla.

¿K-karasuma?... ¿Qué... e-estás haciendo?... - ante una actuación tan inesperada como aquella, no tuvo otro remedio que finalmente dirigirse a él aunque aquello supuso toparse con su rostro el de pronto se encontraba demasiado cerca del suyo. - Etto... d-deja de bromear conmigo...

Era de esperar que no iba a ser capaz de mantener la mirada fija en la suya, volvió a desviarla para mirar hacia otro lado en el momento en que su compañero condujo su mano libre hacia una de las mejillas de Konami.

¿K-karasuma?...

Y fue entonces cuando las palabras sobraron, cuando el tiempo se detuvo y cuando todo dejó de tener sentido, empezó a sentir una inesperada pero agradable sensación de calidez en sus labios, al mismo tiempo en el que la mano de su compañero no dejaba de acariciar su mejilla.

Karasuma... yo... - no fue capaz de decir palabra hasta que su compañero no separó sus labios de los suyos, y tan solo su nombre pudo pronunciar, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía su corazón más acelerado que nunca, y con todo aquel cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones que acababa de experimentar, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a perder todos los sentidos.

No es necesario que digas nada... - entonces colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los humedecidos labios de su chica. - Creo... que ya se terminaron las bromas entre nosotros... ¿No te parece?

Y aunque la reacción normal en ella hubiera sido golpearle y gritarle mientras se sonrojaba, esta vez fue todo tan diferente que se dejó llevar, había sinceridad en los ojos de su chico, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al no ser tampoco muy capaz de responderle de otra manera.

Baka... empezaba a pensar que nunca llegaría este momento... - y tras mostrar finalmente sus verdaderos sentimientos y volverse a sonrojar más de lo que incluso ya estaba, sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un cálido beso.


End file.
